Application
Application rules are simple. Like most superhero games, you will set skills, powers, resources, specials, and flaws names and descriptions. You will also write up your personality and your background. For details about restricted and banned concepts please see below. Remember that concepts are often adapted for the DC Else-World, so make use of the wikia. If you have any questions, please contact staff. Restricted * Powers: Time/Reality Manipulators * Dimensional Travelers, Time Travelers * Powerful Telepaths (FC Taken on Case by Case Basis (Preferred), OC Heavily Restricted.) * Magicians (FC Taken on Case by Case Basis, OC Heavily Restricted.) Examples: Raven, Dr. Fate, Dr. Strange, Traci 13, and Klarion the Witch Boy. * Fae/Werewolves/Vampires/Other Magical Creatures (Heavily Restricted) * Magneto * Deadpool * Juggernaunt * Powers: Photographic Reflexes, Precognition, Super Intelligence, Power Suppression/Dampening/Theft (FC on Case by Case Basis, OC Heavily Restricted.) * Super Intelligence (FC on Case by Case Basis, OC Heavily Restricted.) * OCs with large amounts of fame/money/etc. (Case by Case Basis.) Restricted means a Concept-App is required. Please see the Concept Room in Character Generation for directions. Banned: * O.C. Religious Creatures (Demons, Angels) * Bad Plot Characters (Superboy-Prime, Doomsday, etc.) * Morgaine le Fey, Merlin, Circe, etc. * New Gods/Gods** * More than 2 Green Lanterns on the grid at any time. * Externals ** Thor Excluded. Ares, Hercules, Valkyrie, Mr. Miracle, Big Barda, Knockout require +concept Approval. Concept Approval Below are the rules for when you need a concept pre-approved by staff. * Please read 'restricted' and 'banned'. Do /NOT/ asked for a banned concept. * Please read 'news idling' (in game) and 'news policy files' (in game). You need a Concept Approval if... * ...it is a restricted concept. * ...the FC was previously applied or if the character object already exists (In Game: +help +chars). You need a Concept Approval on the DC-Verse if... * ...you are suggesting an adapted FC or an OC to become an FC (Example: The Joker II). You need a Concept Approval on Marvel-Verse if... * ...you are introducing a character that is not yet introduced within the timeline. Some examples are: Dust, Prodigy, Wallflower, & Elixir. - This excludes those that would normally be getting introduced within the current timeline. Some examples are: Nightcrawler, Colossus and Jubilee. Submitting a Concept Request Command: +request = Subject: *DC: Concept *Marvel: Concept Text: Concept Apps can be written in a number of ways: 1st Way) You can give a summary of the character, how they will fit in the game, what you want to do with them and why you think you deserve that character. 2nd Way) You can give a background summary of the character, the adaptations you wish to make to them, and why you think these adaptations should be approved. 3rd Way) Think up your own or a mixture of the two above, etc. You do not need more than three paragraphs at most for a concept app. If staff needs more details or have questions/suggestions we will communicate them to you during the concept app process.